Memories
by senshi moon
Summary: Who was the guy that saved me from the bullies? I can't remember him. When will I be able to remember him? Second attempt at a summary...


**So I thought of this idea well...I don't remember how, but I somehow thought of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

"Hey! Give it back! Give it back! Nii-chan!" 5 year old Rio cried as she tried getting her doll back from some older kids. Meanwhile, the older kids kept laughing.

"What's wrong, pipsqueak? Your brother won't come save you?" the kids laughed evilly as they threw the doll back and forth between them. Little Rio went to the person who was holding the doll each time. Eventually she tripped and scraped her knee. She wailed. The kids just laughed at her helplessness.

"Foolish girl! You really are helpless by yourself! Your brother isn't even in close range! He-"

"Leave her alone," a new voice said. The bullies and Little Rio looked up to see a blond-haired boy with green streaks about the same age of the bullies. He was walking towards them.

"Go away Tenjo! This does not involve you!" the older kids spat. He ignored them completely and instead kept walking towards them. The kids glared at him harder each time he took a step. " Don't you dare come closer! Can't you see that we are taking revenge?! You will regret this Tenjo!"

Tenjo continued to ignore them and walked and walked closer to them. The older kids hissed. The bullies looked at each other and nodded. They decided to go and beat Tenjo Kaito up. One by one, each kid lunged himself at Tenjo who quickly punched each to the side. He punched, kicked, and continued to fight until all the older kids became tired and gave up.

The last kid who tried to punch Tenjo, also their leader, growled in pain. "You will pay for this Tenjo Kaito! This isn't the last of us!" He threw the doll on the ground and ran away with his bully friends. When they were gone, Tenjo Kaito picked up the doll and went beside the girl.

"Are you alright?"

Rio looked up from her hands on her knees to see a blond-haired boy. Since he looked about the same age of the kids who took her doll, Rio thought he was one of them. She flinched and tried to back away, but Kaito put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." Kaito opened his closed hand. "Here. I think this belongs to you."

Rio blinked at him in surprise when she saw her doll. Her expression changed from teary-eyed to happiness. "A-Arigato!"

Kaito smiled in response. "No problem." He stood up and was about to leave when Little Rio suddenly grabbed his sleeve. Kaito looked down at her. "What's wrong?"

"Ano..." Rio hesistated. She looked back up at him. "Could you...become my knight in shining armor?"

This made Kaito blushed. No one in his life ever has asked him that. He looked back down at her. She was looking at him with hopeful eyes. _'Well...she's just a kid...she probably won't even remember this moment...' _He smiled. "Sure..."

"Rio. Kamishiro Rio!" Rio cheerily stated.

"Kaito. Tenjo Kaito."

And so, they both went somewhere else. In actuality, Rio asked Kaito to be her knight in shining armor to help her find her older brother, Ryouga. They did manage to find him, and the twins were reunited happily along with their parents. The family all got separated in a huge mob of people at the shopping center, and they couldn't stick together because people were pushing and shoving.

Well, Kaito led Rio back to her family and watch them all hug each other with so much relief and happiness, and Kaito couldn't help but smile at that. If only his mother were alive, he, his new baby brother, and his father could have become like them. Hugging each other if they ever went apart.

Before the Kamishiro family could thank Kaito, he had already left. Rio looked to where he was previously at. "Okaa-san..." Little Rio waited until she had her mother's attention.

"What is it Rio?"

"I think I...like him..." Her parents couldn't help but chuckle. Oh the minds of the little ones...

"That's very nice Rio," her father began. He bent down ot her level. "But there are many probabilities that you won't see him ever again..."

Rio was teary-eyed. "Really...?"

Ryouga huffed. "You don't need him Rio when you have me!"

Rio looked at her brother and wiped her eyes. "Nii-chan!" She threw herself to Ryouga and hugged him. The parents laughed with their children...

* * *

**9 years later...**

"So...you are saying that you had a knight in shining armor when you were little?" Kotori asked Rio as she was walking Kotori to her house.

Rio nodded. "That's right! After the incident, I swore to myself that I would never forget his face or name. But after the accident that took my parents' lives, I completely forgot about him. I can't even pull out a single description of him!"

Kotori furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you sure you can't remember a single detail on him?" Kotori asked as she and Rio arrived at her doorstep.

Rio shook her head. "No I can't, and it is frustrating!"

Kotori opened the door. "See you tomorrow Rio-san! Go home safely!" Kotori walked inside.

Rio nodded and began to walk towards her house. She was walking for only a short time when something made her stop. She looked and saw that it was the place that she was being bullied at when she was 5. Rio kept staring at the place. Suddenly, memories began to fill her head...

_"Hey! Give it back!" _Rio widened her eyes.

_"Leave her alone." _"That voice...!"

_"Are you alright?"_

_"...become my knight in shining armor?"_

_"Rio! Kamishiro Rio!"_

_"Kaito. Tenjo Kaito."_

By the time her memories returned, she was in complete shock. "No way...No way! Kaito is-!"

"Is what?"

Rio spun around to see Kaito coming towards her. Since Rio was still shocked at the whole remeberance, she did not respond intelligently. "Uh-Uh-Uh!...Um...W-W-What are you doing here Kaito?"

Kaito stopped a few yards away from her. "You're standing in front of my house."

"What?!" Rio took a good look at the building. This _is_ Kaito's house! T-Then...

Kaito was observing her carefully. "Are you okay? You look too pale."

Rio turned to him slowly like a zombie. Even though Kaito remained calm on the outside, he was getting a little scared on the inside. "What?"

"When you...um...Did you ever beat anyone up when you were younger?"

Kaito pondered for a moment. "Yes. When I was nine. Why?"

"Do you remember why you did it?"

Kaito looked at her straight in the eyes. "Yes I do. I did it to save you."

Rio widened her eyes. "Y...You still remember?"

"Was I not supposed to?"

Rio quickly shook her head. "N-No! That's not what I meant! It's just that...Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew and thought that it was not of importance since you never brought it up. I never bothered to either."

"The only reason I didn't bring it up was because I lost my memories about it..."

Kaito furrowed his eyebrows. "You lost your memories?"

Rio nodded. "Yeah. After a car accident our family was in, I forgot your face and name. Even now I have trouble remembering some events."

"Hmm. This setting must have brought you back the memories you were missing."

Rio nodded. "Yeah...Hey, Kaito."

Kaito looked at her. "What?"

"Thank you!" Rio said as she began walking back to her house again. "For being my knight in shining armor!"

Kaito smirked and went to the door of his house. He looked back to see Rio walking away.

"No problem," he whispered to himself. Kaito went inside.

* * *

**Break story! I know I left many parts out, but they are not really necessary...Well at least not to me! I'm sorry it's short blah blah blah. Yeah. I'm procrastinating...I really need to stop with that! I had no ideas for Barian's Switch, so I decided to write a oneshot instead! You guys know the drill! ~Ja ne!**


End file.
